1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ceiling mount for an X-ray radiator comprising a carriage carrying the X-ray radiator, the carriage being displaceably guided in rails, whereby a motor-displaceable friction block is applied to the carriage perpendicular to the rail direction for the purpose of arresting the carriage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a ceiling mount of the type described above which is known in the art. An X-ray radiator 1 including a primary radiation diaphragm 2 is secured to a carriage 4 with the assistance of a telescoping carrier 3, this carriage 4 being seated longitudinally displaceable in rails 5. The rails 5 are displaceably seated in rails 7 which proceed perpendicular thereto and are secured to the ceiling 6 of the examination room, so that a two-dimensional displacement of the carriage 4 is possible. On the basis of the telescoping carrier 3, accordingly, the X-ray radiator 1 is three-dimensionally adjustable. A patient (not shown) lying on a platform can, for example, be irradiated in vertical direction with the assistance of the X-ray radiator 1.
When the X-ray radiator 1 has reached its desired position in the room, then the carriage 4 must be locked with respect to the rails 5 and the rails 5 must be locked with respect to the rails 7. It is known to provide electromagnets for this purpose, these electromagnets cooperating with strips of magnetizable material situated in the rails 5, 7.
The locking of the carriage 4 with respect to the rails 5 and of the rails 5 with respect to the rails 7 can also ensue by means of friction blocks which are motor-adjustable perpendicular to the respective rail direction. Given employment of such friction blocks, it is superfluous to provide magnetizable material in the rails guiding the carriage or to fabricate these rails of magnetizable material. Accordingly, they can be composed of aluminum channels.
The locking of the carriage usually does not ensue at arbitrary locations but, rather, in exposure locations which frequently repeat.